1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device and a method for measuring electric current of external electronic devices using the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric current measuring equipment is specialized and bulky, and the portability is often a problem.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device and a method for measuring electric current of external electronic devices using the portable electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.